


all boys (should wear dresses and skirts)

by keptein



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptein/pseuds/keptein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t know what he’s expecting when he walks into his own room - Kageyama napping, maybe, or doing that thing where he stares at a volleyball for extended periods of time. What he sees his this: Kageyama sitting on the edge of his bed, reading one of the sports magazines Akira keeps around for him, wearing a plain beige t-shirt and the navy skirt Akira got him last year. The light of dusk makes him look soft and unassuming, even though Akira knows he is neither of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all boys (should wear dresses and skirts)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perishSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perishSong/gifts).



> i tried my best to make this over 1k, but it didn't want to be. this pairing is painfully underappreciated. (i'd like to thank the entirety of [tweetcrows](http://tweetcrows.tumblr.com) for this mess.)

“Tobio is here,” Akira’s mom says when he comes home after a long day, made longer by Kindaichi insisting they went for food after practice. “I sent him to your room.”

“Okay,” Akira says, and very carefully does not take the stairs two at a time.

He doesn’t know what he’s expecting when he walks into his own room - Kageyama napping, maybe, or doing that thing where he stares at a volleyball for extended periods of time. What he sees is this: Kageyama sitting on the edge of his bed, reading one of the sports magazines Akira keeps around for him, wearing a plain beige t-shirt and the navy skirt Akira got him last year. The light of dusk makes him look soft and unassuming, even though Akira knows he is neither of those things.

Kageyama hasn’t grown enough in a year for the skirt to be indecent, but Akira can clearly see it riding up his thighs whenever he flips a page too aggressively.

Belatedly, Akira closes the door behind him. “Hey,” he says.

“Hey,” says Kageyama, barely glancing up from the magazine.

Akira sits down next to him, close enough to feel the heat of Kageyama’s leg against his own. He experimentally places a hand on Kageyama’s knee.

The tips of Kageyama’s ears are turning red. He’s still looking at that stupid magazine, even though he’s not flipping any pages.

Akira slides his hand further up Kageyama’s leg, biting down on his own tongue to keep from saying anything. Kageyama’s thighs are smooth, and the skirt glides easily over Akira’s knuckles.

Akira holds his breath, hoping - but the fabric he meets feels the same as ever, those boring boxers of his, and he lets out a disappointed sigh.

“You’re the worst,” Kageyama says, and Akira raises his gaze back up. Kageyama is still a little red, but his eyes are clear and narrowing as he looks at Akira.

“I thought you were all about going the extra mile,” Akira says, thumb drawing circles on Kageyama’s hip.

“I’m not buying that,” Kageyama said. “You can if you want.”

Akira makes a small sound of delight. Kageyama twitches. He looks toward the door, then finally puts the magazine down, looking at Akira expectantly. Akira puts his other hand on Kageyama’s neck and leans in to kiss him - it’s good, even though the angle isn’t great, and his right hand is squeezed between them. Kageyama kisses back, but then he grunts a little in discomfort and sits back, irritation lining his features. Akira looks at him with raised eyebrows.

“Do you not want to -”

“Yeah,” Kageyama says. “But it hurts my neck. Scoot back.”

Akira does, until the backs of his knees hit the edge of his bed. Kageyama nods and moves, the folds of the skirt fluttering as he places one leg on either side of Akira’s and sits down fully in his lap. Akira looks at him - _up_ at him, which he never has to do usually - with wide eyes. He’s still red, and looks more like he’s facing off a difficult opponent on the court than sitting on a bed with his boyfriend, but he doesn’t look uncomfortable, just awkward.

It is, admittedly, a fine line.

Akira laughs a little, and Kageyama sighs, his shoulders tensing. “Nevermind,” he mutters, and Akira’s hands come up to grip his hips and keep him there, expression immediately shocked into seriousness.

“No, I like it,” Akira says. Kageyama looks down. Akira relaxes his grip, rubbing his thumb against the navy cotton. “Did my mom see you like this?”

Kageyama makes a face. “Of course not. I changed in here.”

Akira smiles and leans in, kissing Kageyama again. It’s weird, having to tilt his head upward, but he can’t deny that Kageyama was right - this angle is a lot better. Kageyama’s arms come up around his neck for balance, and Akira closes his eyes, focusing on getting his hands back under Kageyama’s skirt.

They trade lazy kisses for a long time, both of them content to keep it from going any further - Akira can tell that time is moving by the way light shifts over Kageyama’s cheek, but he’s not particularly invested in knowing how much of it has passed. They separate for a second, Kageyama licking his lips while looking at Akira’s own, and he’s just leaning back down, closing his eyes, when there’s a knock and a shout from downstairs.

_“Boys! Dinner!”_

Kageyama opens his eyes again, and the terror in them makes Akira laugh, even though he knows he looks just as wrecked. Kageyama stands up, but his legs must have been asleep, because he almost falls down. Akira laughs harder.

“Shut up,” Kageyama hisses, hair wild and lips cherry red. “I have to change.”

“Go ahead,” Akira says, gesturing. “The floor is yours.”

“Fuck off,” Kageyama says, bending over to root through his bag for his trousers. “I don’t want your mom to hate me.”

“She’s not going to hate you.”

Kageyama gives him a skeptical glance over his shoulder.

“She’s not! She likes you.” Akira doesn’t bother diverting his gaze when Kageyama starts changing. “She let you in, didn’t she?”

“It was awkward.”

“I’m surprised you could tell,” Akira says, and straightens up once Kageyama is properly dressed. He tries to pat down his own mussed hair in the mirror, but there’s really nothing to do for his puffy lips and Kageyama’s red cheeks - Akira resigns himself to another night of teasing as soon as Kageyama leaves.

“Alright, let’s go downstairs,” he says, looking over at Kageyama. “Calm down, you look like you’re about to face Ushijima!”

Kageyama looks at him with narrowed eyes and brushes imaginary lint off his trousers one last time. “Fine,” he says. “Let’s go.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i am also on the tumbl as [asexualtobio](http://asexualtobio.tumblr.com).


End file.
